Tales of the Sanctuary
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: A different ship, a different crew and all of the One Piece characters you know and love! Meet the Outcasts as they join up with Luffy & Co. for adventures on the Grand Line! Rated T for violence, language, suggestiveness and other things.


Here is the start of what I hope to be a long and great fanfic. It'll be featuring OCs made by myself, my friends and my brother. The Strawhats and other One Piece Characters will be a major part of the story but they won't show up until the second chapter. The storyline starts just after Luffy and his crew leave Arabasta.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I own my OCs. I also make no money from this story.

**_Tales of the Sanctuary_**

The Grand Line, the most dangerous stretch of ocean in the world. A line of water home to giant monsters, various climates and above all else, pirates. Only the best of the best can make it in the Grand Line. Any who fail to meet the challenge will perish…if they're lucky.

It was a clear, cloudless night with countless stars in the skies above surrounding the crescent moon. A large three-mast galleon, roughly fifty feet in length, was lazily sailing along the Grand Line. The main mast's sail bore the image of the Skull and Crossbones, the skull with an eye-patch over the right eye and all of the teeth on the right side of the mouth being razor sharp. At the top of the mast flew a black flag with the same image. The figurehead of the ship was a beautiful maiden and along the sides of the ship was 'The Sanctuary' carved in beautiful cursive letters, properly labeling the ship with its name.

Up at the ship's helm, a young girl about eighteen years old was steering the ship. She had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. Her body was about the average build and size for a girl her age, filling out the black t-shirt and matching skirt she was wearing nicely. And above all else she was unbelievably cute.

_**Nereida: The Sanctuary's Musician.**_

Nereida didn't mind being up at such an early hour in the morning. She knew that the sun would soon rise and bathe her in its warm light. And until then she could pass the time with her favorite hobby, singing.

"Here we are sailing along the grand line, having adventures and feeling fine…" She sang with a gentle smile on her face. But before she could move on to the next part of her song, the ship was rocked by an explosion from within, followed by the sound of a very irritated crewmember who was awoken by said explosion.

"DAMN IT HIRSCHBERG!"

Nereida was momentarily startled by the commotion but soon she relaxed and returned to her singing, making a minor change to it to make up for the disturbance. "Old Doctor Hirschburg was up all night; he made an explosion that caused a fight. Cranky Draco got up in a foul mood; he went to the doctor and started the feud."

Meanwhile inside of the ship, an old man in his late sixties coughed up some smoke and wiped some soot from his coke bottle glasses. He was balding with white hair, had green eyes and a slightly hooked nose, and was dressed in a white lab coat, button up shirt and a pair of slacks along with a pair of slippers on his feet in place of normal shoes. The old man stood at about 5'6" although he was a little hunched over from old age.

_**Dr. Orson Farnsworth Hirschberg: The Sanctuary's Mad Scientist/Gunslinger**_

Hirschberg put his glasses back on, looking over the table in his private lab. "Hmm, maybe I should have used arsenic instead of nitro glycerin after all. Then again nitro glycerin does give it a better kick. Now…uh, what was I working on again?"

As the old man attempted to recall what he had been doing, the sound of loud footsteps could be heard rapidly approaching the door. Said door was kicked open with enough force to knock it off its hinges, slamming it into the wall on the opposite side of the room and cracking the wood. A young man eighteen years of age dressed only in a pair of martial artist pants stood in the doorway. He had short spiky black hair, golden eyes and easily dwarfed the older man at a height of 6'9" and a weight of over two hundred pounds, mostly muscle. On his back was tattooed the word 'dragon' in kanji in pitch black ink.

_**Draco: The Sanctuary's Carpenter/Martial Artist**_

"Hirschberg! What the hell is with the explosion at four in the freaking morning!" He shouted. Taking a quick look around the room he saw scorch marks on the walls and ceiling along with the damage he had caused in his own entrance. "Would you look at this! It isn't easy keeping this ship so nice looking you know! And why the hell is the door stuck inside the wall!"

"That was your doing Draco. Normally people knock on the door when they want to come in."

"Normally people don't cause explosions in the dead of night! _NORMAL_ people are trying to sleep at this hour!"

"Well then it's a good thing you're the only one I woke up. If anyone in the crew, you're the least normal. I mean, how many of us had to live in a cave for most of our lives? Now I need to get back to work so you be a good boy and be quiet so I can think."

Draco glared at the old man, "Say that again you quack, you think it's funny I had to live in a cave?"

"Now, now I didn't mean anything by it. Wait just a moment." Hirschberg pulled out a swimsuit magazine featuring busty young girl's and handed it to Draco. "Here, this should keep you occupied while I fix this little mess up."

Draco took the magazine, blushing as he gawked at the scantily clad woman on the cover. "Whoa…she's…hot. I didn't know you had stuff like this old man."

"I don't. That's a little something I swiped from the first mate's cabin. I was growing tired of you always barging in here whenever I make a little noise early in the morning so I got that to shut you up."

Draco didn't respond, he was immersed in the pages of the magazine, blushing and letting out an occasional perverted chuckle. Hirschberg smiled at the peace and quiet he had managed to obtain and turned back to his lab table to clean up the mess that resulted from the little mishap in his experiment. "Now all I have to do is remember what I was doing before and I can have this new ammunition made before noontime! Provided no more distractions come along."

No sooner did those words leave his mouth than did another crewmember come along to complain, calling out his name in a harsh tone. Hirschberg sighed and turned to see a young woman in her early twenties standing in the doorway and glaring at him in irritation. She had long auburn hair, brown eyes and a light tan. Her body was physically fit and she stood at roughly the same height as Hirschberg. She was beautiful and currently dressed in a violet nightgown that was long sleeved and went down to her ankles.

_**Jessica Elizabeth Borden: The Sanctuary's First Mate/Seamstress**_

Jessica turned her attention to Draco and saw what he was reading. A blush came to her face and she snatched the magazine out of his hands. "Hey, that's mine! What do you think you're…wait…you were in _my_ room! That's it, you're dead!" She said, holding up her right hand. All five of her finger's detached from it and transformed into sewing needles. Jessica went to attack her crewmate but he held up his hands in defense, "Hold on! The old man gave it to me; _he_ was the one in the girl's sleeping quarters!"

The first mate halted and looked at Hirschberg who was nodding. He told Jessica of his motives and she sighed in frustration. "You're lucky you have an excuse. But don't do it again old man." She said, turning to leave. She saw Draco staring at her and drooling a little. Or to be more accurate, staring at her chest and drooling. Jessica blushed and glared at him. "What are you staring at! This nightgown isn't see-through and shows no cleavage! There's nothing for you to be gaping at you big pervert!"

"That's not entirely true Jessica. We're just coming from a cool climate and it's very cold out this morning" Hirschberg noted. "Yeah, and?" Jessica said, raising her eyebrow. "Well, what part of your body hardens and sticks out when it gets cold?"

Jessica blushed and looked down at her chest, seeing what the old man meant. She glared at both Hirschberg and Draco, lifting up her right arm. Her forearm detached from her elbow and the whole thing turned into a giant sewing needle.

"You're _**both**_ pig headed bastards!"

Five seconds later, Jessica stormed out of Hirschberg's lab and back up to the women's sleeping quarters. Lying on the floor was Draco with Hirschberg stuck to his back via invisible string, the very same thing binding Draco to the floor.

-X-

A few hours later, after the sun had risen and she had gotten some sleep and breakfast, Jessica came out onto the deck. She had changed from her nightgown into a pair of breeches, women's boots and a dark blue blouse. Around her neck was a gold locket on a golden chain, the inside of the locket held a picture of herself and her parents from when she was younger. She went to the helm and took over steering the ship, allowing Nereida to go and get a little rest. The blonde girl skipped down to the ship's hold, singing about sleeping and dreaming. Jessica smiled at the girl, unable to think of her as anything but cute.

As Jessica turned her attention back to steering the ship she noticed two other members of the crew at the ship's bow, a large man and a young girl. The girl was easily the youngest member of the crew at the age of 13, being both cute and innocent. She was average height and weight for a girl her age, physically fit with short violet hair and matching eyes. She wore a white shirt and dark blue skirt, with a belt around her waist holding a meat cleaver, a butcher knife and a tenderizing hammer.

_**Madison Alicia Kingsleigh: The Sanctuary's Cook/Doctor (in training)**_

The man was sitting on the edge of the Sanctuary's bow, a fishing pole in his left hand. He was only a little taller than Draco at 6'10" and a weight of nearly 300 pounds, all packed into a muscular body. His eyes were ocean blue and he had shoulder length, mess hair that was reddish black. He was dressed black pants and a sleeveless black muscle shirt. But the most notable feature of his body was his right arm. It was covered in a hard shell, the same color as his hair. In place of a hand there was a large crushing claw and a few spikes stuck out at his elbow. His left arm was pretty normal but along his left index finger to his thumb was a small row of serrations. Lastly his nose was slightly pointed, like a lobster's, also the same reddish black color of his hair and his arm.

_**Homarus: The Sanctuary's Fisherman/Diver **_

The fishing pole in Homarus's left hand had a sudden tug on it. He reeled it in, carefully using his claw hand to do so. When he reeled it all the way in her was nothing on the hook. Homarus sighed and turned to face the young girl. "Sorry kid, but it looks like it might be a while longer before I catch something for lunch. But don't worry, if I have to I'll jump right into the water and catch something with my bare hands!"

He gave her a smile and cast again, waiting patiently for a bite. Madison nodded, "That's alright, you always manage to catch something. So I know you won't let me down." She said, turning to leave. "I'll be in the kitchen, so just call me when you catch lunch."

She went across the deck and into the ship, passing the last three members of the crew on their way out as she joined Jessica at the helm. All of them were men, all about the same height of around 5'10". Two of them were similarly dressed, wearing plain shirts and pants, one in darkish red and the other in pitch black. Both were wearing spiked boots that had three rows of eight spikes on the upper, middle, and lower part of the boot. They also wore spiked arm braces with four rows of three spikes on them. The two men also wore spiked shoulder pads, although the man in dark red had only a single spike on each shoulder while the other had to columns of three spikes going down his. The two were each wearing a mask, the man in dark red wearing an executioner's mask that only covered his face from the nose down, allowing one to see his long dark green hair and his blazing red right eye, the other covered by an eye patch. The man in black was wearing a leather mask that covered his whole head, with the right eye covered by an eye patch that he wore beneath it, his other eye a blazing red like the other man's. Finally each of them was equipped with a pair of large kunai knives, each roughly a foot and a half long.

_**Malice Xho & Mayhem Xho: The Sanctuary's Assassin and Thief (They're twins)**_

The other man walking with the Xho twins was wearing a long black trench coat that was worn down and frayed at the bottom, with numerous belts around it and the right sleeve ripped off halfway. On his arms were black leather gauntlets with part of the forearm cut out underneath and the word Body in kanji tattooed on the underside of his right arm and the word Soul in kanji on the underside of his left arm. He was also wearing elegant black dress pants and a white dress shirt with the first three buttons undone and a loose red tie. At his waist he had on a white belt with a red and black cross for a belt buckle and on his feet were a pair of big steel boots. The man had long black hair with a silver highlight on the right side, his eyes a purplish color and he had a scar running from the left part of his forehead, down across his nose and onto his right cheek. He had a fine line of facial hair running down his head and to his chin and over all he had a slim but muscular body.

_**Blass (pronounced Blaz): The Sanctuary's Swordsman**_

Blass gnawed on a large toothpick he had in his teeth and watched as the twins argued over a recent fight with the marines from the other day. "And I'm telling _you _little brother, you should have killed him! Because you hesitated he called for backup and we almost got caught! In case you forgot we were up against Black Cage Hina!" Mayhem snapped at his brother.

"And for the hundredth time Mayhem, I _don't_ kill anyone that pathetic! My victims need to at least be able to hold their own against me for more than a minute! Besides the captain showed up and took care of her long enough for us to escape." Malice said calmly. "That's no excuse! So what if he was on the floor and begging for his life! You shouldn't have shown him any mercy! At the very least you could have knocked him out!" Mayhem replied. "Well maybe if _you_ hadn't insisted on kicking the door down when we were on their ship, we wouldn't have been caught! What kind of thief just barges in without trying to be stealthy at all!"

"I do! It's more entertaining that way and anything I steal is just that more valuable to me. Unlike those gross trinkets you take from your victims." Mayhem spat, referring to the jar of human teeth that his brother kept, one tooth from each victim. Blass rolled his eyes and went over to the bow to see how Homarus was doing and left the twins to their squabble.

An hour or so passed and things continued peacefully. The twins had given up on their argument and instead went about training; Nereida had finished her nap and was now in the crow's nest and keeping lookout. Jessica was still at the helm and Madison, Blass and Homarus were still near the bow, Homarus still fishing. There was a tug on his line, followed by another, stronger tug. Yet another tug followed that one, nearly pulling the lobster man into the ocean.

"Haha! We got a big one! Let's see what we're having for lunch!" he said, an enthusiastic smile on his face. He used his claw hand to reel whatever was on the other end of the line in. As time went on, the tugs and jerks became bigger, one of them even titling the ship. Suddenly a giant creature surface, the line in its huge gaping maw. It was a giant angler fish Neptunian and it wasn't alone. Three more creatures emerged from the depths, a giant sea lamprey Neptunian, a giant crab Neptunian and a giant jellyfish Neptunian.

"I stand corrected, we got _four_ big ones! Forget lunch, this is gonna feed us for weeks!" Homarus said with a hearty laugh. Madison however wasn't as enthusiastic about the catch. She stumbled back and fell onto her butt before she ran into the ship, not out of fear but for a more important reason. Meanwhile Blass, Malice and Mayhem all joined Homarus on the bow, each of them looking up at the Neptunians with the same smirk.

Blass spat the toothpick out and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket. He put one in his mouth and it lit by itself as he reached down near the left side of his waist, gripping something in his hand that couldn't be seen with the naked eye. "Homarus, would it be alright if I take the one you hooked? Bushido-Yama seems fond of that one for some reason."

"Yeah sure. I got my eye on that big guy with the sucker mouth." Homarus replied, nodding at the lamprey and switching his fishing pole to his claw hand. With a flick of the wrist he pulled the hook from the giant angler fish and swung the fishing pole at the lamprey, spinning it as he did. The hook caught in the lamprey's mouth and the line wrapped around its body, pulling taut. Homarus pulled on the pole and the lamprey was sliced into pieces.

As the chunks of dead lamprey returned to the sea, Mayhem leapt up onto the giant crab, his body becoming enveloped in a mild aura. "**RAGE: 10%! Skullsplitter!" **He shouted as he smashed his fist into the crustacean's shell. The entire crab's shell shattered and the animal itself split in half down the middle. Mayhem jumped off of it just in time and landed next to Homarus. He looked at his work and then turned to his crewmate, giving a slight bow. "I'm sorry if I killed a relative of yours Homarus."

Homarus glared at Mayhem, "_I'm not a crab! I'm a freaking lobster-man!_" He snapped. Meanwhile, Blass had moved his arm, pulling whatever he was gripping with it. At first a handle appeared and following it was a double edged katana, the sword appearing out of nowhere. By the time he finished unsheathing it, the scabbard appeared at his waist being about four feet in length while the actual blade was at seven feet in length. The pupils of Blass' eyes widened to cover his whole eye, making them appear pitch black. He twisted the handle of his sword, a sound emanating from it, like the revving of a motor cycle. "**Body & Soul: Phoenix Flight**"

Blass released his sword, it floating in the air. It flew forward at a high speed and went into the angler fish's mouth and down its throat. The creature cried out in pain as the sword cut its innards into chum and then flew up and out of its head, piercing its small brain. Blass held up his hand and his blade returned to him. Catching it he resheathed it, the sword and scabbard fading until they were invisible again.

Now the only Neptunian left was the jellyfish. Malice left on top of it and drew his blades. "**Triplicate!**" He shouted, creating two carbon copies of himself. The other two appeared off on two other parts of the jellyfish, the three standing in a perfect triangle. All three of them started to whirl their blades in their hands, crouching down and then suddenly shooting forward in an insane burst of speed. "**Delta Slasher!**" all three of them cried out in unison. The jellyfish was cut into three even pieces and then Malice absorbed his two copies back into himself before returning to the ship.

"Well, that was…disappointing. Didn't these things used to be tougher?" Malice asked. His brother nodded in agreement. "Yeah, back when we were still teenagers. Now that we're stronger it's easier to kill them"

"Not to mention these were only small fries. I've seen and even caught Neptunians three times as big" Homarus added. No sooner did those words leave his mouth than another Neptunian surfaced. This time it was a giant sea snake and it was easily three times the size of the others. "Speaking of which. Anyone want to volunteer to take this sucker down?"

"Leave that to me!" A voice called out. The four men turned to see a young man with short silver hair, dressed in a black muscle shirt and a pair of worn grey pants. He wore a pair of standard pirate boots on his feet and his right arm was bandaged all the way up to the shoulder. On his right eye was an eye patch and his other eye was ocean blue. He had white skin, was physically fit and fairly handsome, but the one thing that was more noticeable than anything else was the right half of his face. There was a long scar running from the right corner of his mouth along his mandible and up to his ear. It was stitched shut all along from one end and over to the right corner of his mouth, part of it shown shut. The man leapt onto the center mast and grabbed a rope, swinging towards the giant sea snake. He let go of the rope and flew through the air and right towards the serpent, pulling back his right arm with his fist clenched tight.

_**Jack D. Mordecai: The Sanctuary's Captain. Current Bounty 150,000,000 Beli**_

"**Infernal Fist!**" He swung his fist, striking the sea snake on the head. A loud sickening crunch echoed through the air as a small crater dented itself into the serpent's skull, it falling over dead with the other slaughtered Neptunians. Jack landed on the tip of the bow and burst out laughing, turning to face the others.

"Good morning Outcasts! Break out the booze and get ready to party! We have one hell of a feast ahead of us!" Jack said, smirking. He got down from the bow and walked over to the helm where Madison was waiting and holding a dark blue coat. "Thanks kiddo, I'm glad you came to tell me about those Neptunians. I would have hated to miss out on the excitement." He said as he put the coat on, putting his right arm elbow first into the right sleeve and using it as a makeshift sling. He turned to face the crewmembers on the deck, smirking down at them again. "Alright! Let's get what good meat we can off of those dead bastards and store it in the hold! Get Draco and Hirschberg up here to help too! We gotta be quick or something's gonna come along to eat them before we can!"

"Captain Jack!" Nereida called from the crow's nest "There's two ships approaching us! Both belong to the Marines!" Jack looked in the direction the young girl was pointing and saw that there were two Marine ships approaching. His smirk fell and was replaced with a scowl. "Better be quicker than quick boys. We got company."

TBC

_"Hey there everybody! Madison Alicia Kingsleigh here with the first ever post chapter info on the Sanctuary and her crew: the Outcast Pirates! As you can see we have a rather odd assortment of people on the ship so I'll start things off by telling you a little about them."_

(Jessica blushed and looked down at her chest, seeing what the old man meant. She glared at both Hirschberg and Draco, lifting up her right arm. Her forearm detached from her elbow and the whole thing turned into a giant sewing needle.)

_"As you can see the first mate has a bit of an issue with the male members of the crew. In fact the only man she gets along with most of the time is the Captain. She also has Devil Fruit powers as you can see. She ate the Sew-Sew fruit which allows her to turn her fingers and forearms into sewing needles. With these she can stitch and sew together just about anything with invisible threads that can only break if she lets them, or someone with a stronger willpower than her is tied up. They'll also break if she dies but fortunately she's very resilient so that probably won't happen. Right now she has a bounty of 100,000,000 Beli."_

(Hirschberg put his glasses back on, looking over the table in his private lab. "Hmm, maybe I should have used arsenic instead of nitro glycerin after all. Then again nitro glycerin does give it a better kick. Now…uh, what was I working on again?")

"_Dr. Hirschberg is a genius and creates all sorts of cool weapons. But due to his absent mindedness, he usually screw up which can result in a big explosion. Believe it or not, he used to be a top weapons designer for the world government until he quit. He's been with the Captain since the beginning and has a bounty of 100,000,000 Beli as well."_

(Homarus glared at Mayhem, "_I'm not a crab! I'm a freaking lobster-man!_" He snapped.)

"_Homarus is half fishman, being the son of the very rare lobster fishman. As you can see his right arm is a lobster claw, but the rest of him looks human. But his skin is super hard like a lobster's shell and he can breathe water and withstand the deep depths of the ocean. He only has a bounty of 50,000,000 Beli but that's still a lot for someone who hasn't done much as a pirate yet."_

Draco took the magazine, blushing as he gawked at the scantily clad woman on the cover. "Whoa…she's…hot. I didn't know you had stuff like this old man.")

"_Draco is a major pervert, but he's also strong and kinda naïve when it comes to society. But that's because he was raised in a cave. I can't say anything more of that but I will tell you that he's also a Devil Fruit user. A rare Zoan type too. He ate the Dragon-Dragon fruit and he's really vicious when he wants to be. And it's because of that he's got a bounty of 75,000,000."_

("I stand corrected, we got _four_ big ones! Forget lunch, this is gonna feed us for weeks!" Homarus said with a hearty laugh. Madison however wasn't as enthusiastic about the catch. She stumbled back and fell onto her butt before she ran into the ship,)

"_That's me…Aw, why did it have to be this clip? I look like a scaredy cat! I wasn't running away just so you know. I was getting Captain Jack, who is like a brother to me. He took me in after my parents died and he takes good care of me. So I help him out by cooking for everyone and tending to their wounds, although I'm better at cooking than that. I can fight too, but I'm not too good at it. I don't even have a bounty yet."_

("And I'm telling _you _little brother, you should have killed him! Because you hesitated he called for backup and we almost got caught! In case you forgot we were up against Black Cage Hina!" Mayhem snapped at his brother.

"And for the hundredth time Mayhem, I _don't_ kill anyone that pathetic! My victims need to at least be able to hold their own against me for more than a minute! Besides the captain showed up and took care of her long enough for us to escape." Malice said calmly.)

"_Malice and Mayhem are identical twins. But they have different hair color for some reason. Mayhem is the older brother and has the powers of the Rage-Rage fruit which allows him to increase his stamina, strength and endurance for short periods of time. But if he does it at a high level it hurts his heart. Malice is also a Devil Fruit user. He ate the Multi-Multi fruit which lets him make as many as nine copies of himself. He could make more than that but they just fade away after a few seconds. And his strength and speed are divided evenly among the copies so the more he makes, the weaker they are. And did you notice how Malice has an eye patch over his right eye and Mayhem has one over his left? That's because they were conjoined at the eyeball at birth and to separate them it had to be cut out. Gross, huh? Malice has a bounty of 70,000,000 and Mayhem's is 50,000,000."_

(Blass spat the toothpick out and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket. He put one in his mouth and it lit by itself as he reached down near the left side of his waist, gripping something in his hand that couldn't be seen with the naked eye. "Homarus, would it be alright if I take the one you hooked? Bushido-Yama seems fond of that one for some reason.")

"_Blass is the last person you'd ever expect to be a pirate. He's a swordsman who was trained in a monk citadel and got his sword, Bushido-Yama. Sometimes he talks to it and he always has a toothpick or piece of straw in his mouth when he isn't smoking. He also ate the Sight-sight fruit which gives him awesome eyesight and perception. He can see 360 degrees around him and can even see in the dark, through smoke or smog and even if he's been blinded. He only has a bounty of 200,000 but that's because he hasn't caused much trouble for the marines other than taking down some of them a long time ago."_

("Captain Jack!" Nereida called from the crow's nest "There's two ships approaching us! Both belong to the Marines!")

"_Nereida is lots of fun and she's super cute. Everyone thinks so, even me. That's because she ate the Moe-Moe fruit which is an interesting paramecia type. It makes her super cute and it really comes in handy when she fights. Her opponents usually get distracted by her or at least thrown off by something she does. She also likes to randomly sign or just speak in rhyme, which drives Mayhem crazy since he hates rhyming for some reason. She's also the only other member of the crew who doesn't have a bounty like me."_

(Jack landed on the tip of the bow and burst out laughing, turning to face the others.

"Good morning Outcasts! Break out the booze and get ready to party! We have one hell of a feast ahead of us!")

"_Finally that's our captain, Jack D. Mordecai. He was originally going to be a Marine like his father, but after losing two of his best friends and getting those wounds on his face and arm in an accident caused by the Marines, he grew to hate them and sees them as corrupt cowards. You may not think it but his bandaged arm is his good arm and he doesn't have any devil fruit powers. I don't know how his powers work or where he got them from, but I do know that getting him mad is a really bad idea. He has a bounty of 150,000,000 and is an up and coming pirate rookie that's almost always getting the Marine's attention._

_Well that's it for now. I hope you all have a better idea of what our crew is like and that you all read what happens next. We got a whole big great adventure awaiting us and we can't wait to share it with you! See you again next time, bye-bye!_


End file.
